ForgetMeNot
by Sketch
Summary: Oneshot set 3 months after the Camilla arc. I always wondered what happened if someone they rescued didn't or couldn't have their memory erased like Tatsumi said they would...


_*Just a quick oneshot I thought up and decided to pen down before I forgot it. It's probably been done before, but I haven't read any stories like it so posted it gets! First Yami fic, please go easy on me... ~SLS~* _

  
  


Forget-Me-Not

  
  


Maybe I'm crazy. That's what everyone seems to think, anyway.

It's been over three months now, since the Queen Camilla sank, and the nightmares haven't been getting any worse, which is always a plus. Of course, they haven't been getting any better either, which would be the best thing to happen, in my opinion. Not that anyone listens to me anymore.

I've been to specialists, they can't find the reason I never sleep without waking up screaming sometime in the night. I told them, I've told everyone, what happened, but no one believes me. It's the whole ship's word against mine, and I wasn't even a first class passenger.

Not that you'd have to be a wealthy passenger to have seen what I saw. If you were up on the deck, or getting rescued by the people coming from the boats below, you would have seen the same thing I saw; people screaming for their lives, the deck in flames, chaos everywhere. If you'd been there, you would have been assembled into the boats like everyone else, told to remain calm and that you were now safe. Upon arriving on shore, you would have been ushered into a large building, where there were "specialists" to talk to you about what happened, and make sure you were alright before they let you go.

Except no one remembers that. 

I didn't realize it at first, but the people exiting the rooms where the "specialists" were came out... different. They were still really shaken, and some were crying and some were thankful that they were still alive. But none of them even looked at the men and women who had rescued us, after they got ready to go home. No one noticed the way our 'rescuers' seemed to be keeping a close eye on us, or how they seemed to be there one minute, then gone the next. 

I didn't think of it at the time, though, because I was still shaken up by the whole event. My rooms had been in one of the wings that had exploded; I was lucky that I'd been reading on the top deck, or I would've died that day.

I told the doctors who've been treating my insomnia that, and they think that's where the nightmares might've originated. The idea that I was so close to death, but by a coincidence escaped. I tried telling them, no, it wasn't, but they told me they were the doctors, they knew what they were talking about. Idiots.

At first, yeah, it was that. I'd dream I would be asleep in my cabin, then all of the sudden I'd open my eyes and the room would be burning. The door would be locked, and water would start to flood in under the door. I'd wake up and I'd be soaked in sweat, heart pounding and covers trapping me in my bed.

They went away gradually, though, and for a while I was sleeping fine. My life started to get normal again, and I was finally feeling more like my old self, enjoying the things I'd liked before I went on that cursed ship. Then I started seeing them, and the nightmares started up again.

The doctors say I'm under a lot of stress and I'm going into delayed shock. My friends say I'm paranoid, and they avoid me now. My parents think I'm crazy, and don't listen to me anymore. If I was any of the above, it'd be easier for me to deal with- there are things to do for all of those, be it therapy or medicine, they're controllable. I've done both though, and neither helped.

After I'd waited my turn in the line to meet the "specialist", I was finally admitted into the room, and asked to take a seat. There were two men there, one dressed as a doctor, one in a business suit. The man in the business suit didn't speak the whole time I was there, but the doctor was friendly enough. He asked me what had happened, what I'd seen, if I'd seen anything suspicious while I was on the boat. I told them all I knew, I mentioned every detail I could think of, including the two helicopters I saw as we were fleeing the decks. The two exchanged looks at this, though, so I knew pretty quickly I'd said something important. 

The doctor asked me to go into more detail about them, but what could I say? I was terrified, and I'd only gotten a glimpse of the things as they rose into the air. The doctor tried getting more from me, but when he saw that I didn't know anything else, he sighed, and the man in the suit came over, taking me gently by the shoulder to escort me out. He smiled as I walked through the door, but it wavered when I turned to look at him again.

"Are you going to find out who was in the helicopters, then?" He looked surprised, telling me to wait there while he went in to speak with the doctor. The other man came out, looking as surprised as his companion, but he motioned me back into the room, the other man telling the people waiting in line that he'd take them to another place to wait, as it might be some time before this doctor was free again.

I sat back in the chair they'd given me before, but this time I was much more nervous, because if they'd been watching me before, they were staring at me now. The doctor was the one to speak first, asking me to repeat everything I'd told them before. I did so, but I couldn't help fidgeting as they kept looking at me. The man in the suit took up my hand after I'd finished, asking me again to recite what I'd said. I'd snatched my hand away then, getting up to run out of the room. I didn't know who they were, what organization they were from, or what they wanted with me, but I didn't want to be there any longer. I ran to the door only to have it open before I got there, two more people coming in, a young woman and a boy a little older than me. 

The woman seemed surprised to see me trying to get past them, but closed the door behind her, cutting off my escape route. Again, I was led to the chair, although this time it was the younger boy who shyly took my hand, the lady keeping a hand on my shoulder to keep me from getting up. For the third time, I spoke my part, although this time I couldn't help shivering as I felt their gaze upon me. I didn't know what I had said to get me in that predicament, but I couldn't see any chance to get away, even though my insides were screaming something wasn't right with these people. 

The boy seemed to noticed my discomfort, because he squeezed my hand, trying to encourage me with a smile. It only made me more anxious, however, and as I stumbled over the details again, the woman cut me off with a pat on my shoulder.

"That's enough, dear. You don't need to keep going." I immediately shut up, taking my hand from the boy and clenching both fists in my lap. The doctor looked at the boy, eyebrow raised.

"Well?" The boy sighed, getting up to get a drink from the water cooler in the corner.

"Besides scaring her shitless and confusing the Hell out of her, she's telling the truth, as far as she knows it. There isn't anything she's hiding, if that's what you're wondering." The boy handed me the drink, with an apologetic smile, and I took it, but didn't drink any. The cup was shaking so badly, I doubt I would've been able to get any down anyway.

The woman behind me sighed, looking at the man in the suit.

"Well, it's not just you, then. If she can avoid a clearing from you and me, most likely she'll avoid one from everyone else. So, she can't forget. What do we do now?" Again, all four sets of eyes were on me, and I closed my eyes, wishing myself far from the little room, back in my own room, surrounded by my friends and family. I suddenly felt a warm soothing sensation come over me, making my shivering stop at last, and I opened my eyes to find the boy holding my hand again, giving me another smile. If I'd been in a different place at a different time, I would've smiled. Probably would've asked for his number, too. But not there, not then. I close my eyes again, praying that whatever they intend to do with me, they get it over with.

"Well, if she remembers what happened, and you two can't erase her memory, then there's nothing to do but let her go. We can't keep her with us, and as much as it might be interesting to study her ability to void your powers, there's no place for her at work. Can't keep one of the living in the land of the dead."

I think I passed out at that point, because when I opened my eyes next, I was lying on my back on a bed in another room. The doctor and the boy were the only ones there, though, so I relaxed slightly, although I didn't let my guard down. I sat up uneasily, getting out of the bed without taking my eyes off of either one. The boy sighed, raising his hands in defeat.

"We're not going to hurt you, stop acting like a scared rabbit!" The doctor chided him immediately, shuffling papers as he spoke to me.

"You fainted a while ago, Miss, so we brought you here to rest. Don't worry, we won't keep you any longer then we already have; no doubt your family is worried about you. You remember what happened earlier?"

I stared at them in horror, remembering his words from earlier.

"_Can't keep one of the living in the land of the dead._"

I felt my heart pounding even more as I tried to get the words out.

"You.. You said you were d-dead... That you wanted to find out why those people couldn't erase my memories... I won't let you! Stay away from me!!"

The boy shook his head, glaring at the doctor.

"You didn't hear what he said correctly, apparently, and you fainted away. The point is, you're free to go whenever-"

The doctor interrupted at this point, looking pointedly at me.

"But you've been under a lot of stress, so be sure to take it easy. If you think at any point you might need to talk to us again, give this number a call, and ask for The Doctor. I'll be glad to help you out. Just try to get past this event, it'll fade eventually and you'll get back into normal routines. You understand, kid?" He handed me a card, which had a number but no name. I looked at it, relief at the idea of leaving beginning to revive me.

"I understand. May I please go now?" The doctor looked like he wanted to say something else, but the boy cut him off with a look, getting up to walk me out. We walked in an uncomfortable silence for the short time it took us to leave the building, and he paused as we got to the door, as if to say something. Then he shrugged it off, opening to door for me with a slight smile.

"See you." 

I hurried off, mentally saying I hoped we'd never meet again, and I ran to the nearest phone to call my parents to tell them where to come pick me up. 

A month later, I saw him again. 

I'd been getting more sleep, then, the nightmares of the ships starting to fade and come less and less. I'd been feeling great, no longer dreading going to bed at night. I was finally on my way back to normalcy, and then he had to come and screw things up.

I tried ignoring him for the first week or two. I was happy to see that most of the time, if I saw him, looked away, then looked back, he was gone. But then, he began to disappear less and less, and I saw him more and more often. Finally, I pointed him out to some of my friends, and they said I was crazy, because they didn't see anyone. But of course, when I looked back, neither did I.

But after I started seeing him in real life, I started to have the second nightmare.

It started out like the other one, I was asleep in my cabin, listening to the sounds of the ship. But when I opened my eyes, instead of finding the room on fire, I'd get up and walk onto the deck. I'd be alone until I got to the top deck, then I'd see him. A man, dressed in white, silhouetted by the full moon. He'd laugh as the deck began to burn, then rise into the air in a white helicopter, soaring above the rising smoke. I'd turn to find the four people from the building there, laughing like he had, the doctor saying they were there for me. The boy would come towards me, saying it was alright, it was my time to die. When he took my hand, I'd scream and find myself in my room, safe and alone.

Maybe I'm hallucinating. Maybe I dreamed the whole thing up. Maybe I didn't talk to those people, maybe I did but they didn't really mean they were from the land of the dead, they meant they were from some company. Maybe I've just been getting so little sleep it's starting to effect my brain, and I can't think straight anymore.

I don't know, I just want to get past it, living my life normally and not having to think about dead people stalking me and coming to kill me as I sleep. But it's just like that lady said.

I can't forget. 


End file.
